Contra o Mundo
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Isabella encontra Demetri após anos longe dos vampiros. Ela tem uma vida normal, amigos normais e está em uma cidade normal, mas o passado insiste em bater na porta e dessa vez ela será incapaz de deixá-lo ir. Bemetri/Lemon e Jalec/Incest


Isabella não sabia o que esperar ao chegar em casa, mas com certeza não era Demetri Volturi com os pés na sua cama e fazendo caretas pros seus discos. Ela empalideceu, sem saber se corria, gritava ou o chutava. Conforme os segundos se passavam mais lentos do que o normal, ela teve a sensação de que eram os últimos momentos de sua vida e lembraria-se deles quando se juntasse a Romeu e Julieta. A ideia soou tão ridícula que ela abanou a cabeça e finalmente despertou a reação em seu corpo. Movendo suas pernas para frente, ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Se ele quisesse matá-la, um pedaço de madeira não o impediria.

Ela não sabia se o chamava, então sentou na cadeira e esperou em silêncio. Ele ergueu um disco e sorriu superior.

-Anya Marina. -falou, sua voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos de Isabella com um certo tom provocador que a deixou arrepiada. -Gosta de indie? Alternativo... Pra uma garota como você. -ele passou os olhos pelo quarto. -Sempre soube que era diferente das outras garotas.

-Por sair com um vampiro? -finalmente achou sua voz.

Ele virou o rosto para ela e seus olhos vermelhos dançaram sobre seu corpo. -Não, o nome disso é negligência. -ela piscou meio irritada. -Você é diferente porque... -ele levantou seu disco. -A maioria das garotas de dezoito anos gostam de... Katy Perry. -ele quase perguntou e Bella arriscou um sorriso discreto.

-Ela não é tão ruim, só... enjoativa. -encolheu os ombros e olhou ao redor. Demetri colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e respirou fundo. Isabella tensionou-se ante o gesto e imaginou se o seu cheiro não seria doce demais pra ele.

-Você ta cheirando terra. -ele torceu o nariz. -E cachorro molhado. -ela riu e ele virou-se abruptamente para examinar a expressão de seu rosto.

-Normalmente eu ando com eles.

-Por quê?

-Por que você anda com os Volturi? -ela arqueou a sobrancelha. -É meio que costume, não? Sequer tem um motivo. -ele concordou silenciosamente e voltou a encarar o teto.

-Foi você que escolheu a cor? -ele enrrugou a testa pro rosa enjoativo do quarto.

-Minha mãe. -encolheu os ombros. -Costumava ser...

-Roxo. -ele falou como se tratasse de uma lembrança antiga. -Eu sei. -ela não se atreveu a perguntar como, era óbvio que Aro o mandara espionar a "humana de Edward". Contraiu-se com o pensamento de seu ex-namorado. Faziam anos que não o via. Havia salvo-lhe a vida, mas não o perdoou.

Os Volturis a deixaram sob seu alcance, em Houston, junto a sua mãe e Phill, esperando o momento certo para transformá-la. Para Bella, no entanto, eles simplesmente haviam ignorado-a. Sentiu-se meio indignada no começo, mas agora, gostaria que essa ignorância houvesse sido estendida por mais tempo.

-Como vai a faculdade?

-Bem. -ela cruzou os dedos e pensou consigo mesma que se ele simplesmente fosse embora ela iria fazer pilates com sua mãe da próxima vez.

-Você está mentindo ou está nervosa? -ela engoliu a saliva lentamente e suspirou.

-Eu só não sei porque você está aqui.

-Qual é a faculdade? Rice University?

-Sim... Como sabe?

-Deduzi... É a melhor perto da sua casa. Sua mãe quer manter um olho em você depois do... Cullen. -a garganta dele arranhou ao mencionar os Cullen.

-Hum, bem... Preocupação de mãe. -ela encolheu o ombro e mordeu a boca nervosa. Demetri em um milésimo estava agachado na frente dela. Seu dedo frio tocava sua boca e ela estremeceu. Ela sabia que ele podia sentir sua atração, não podia evitar, aquele vampiro italiano era lindo de morrer... Ha, que ironia.

-Você sabia que é mais quente do que as outras humanas? -ele perguntou baixo e Bella afastou-se milimetricamente.

-Hum... -respondeu ininteligentemente. -Eu... Você devia... hm, ir, sabe?

-Não gosta da minha companhia? -ele pareceu meio frustrado de repente.

-Você apenas... me intimida. -ela respirou fundo. -Me desacostumei a vocês, preciso... de um tempo pra voltar como era e nem tenho certeza se quero isso.

-Aro vai te transformar, você sabe disso. -seu coração parou por um segundo e ela engoliu em seco.

-Não agora. Eu não estou pronta. -ele levantou-se meio irritado.

-Você nunca vai estar pronta porque não superou o desejo de ser a vampira do Cullen. Você não quer ser a vampira dos Volturis.

-Eu nunca vou me juntar a vocês. Eu jurei manter o segredo da espécie e se a única maneira de fazer isso é me transformando, que seja, mas não agora! Não me diga quando nem como, apenas porquê. É tudo o que eu preciso saber e nada mais. -ela se levantou e abriu a janela. -Adeus, Demetri. -ela piscou e ele havia sumido, deixando apenas um leve cheiro de canela e um frio estranho e desconfortável.

Isabella sentou na cama e abriu os livros pretentendo estudar, mas a imagem de Demetri não abandonava sua mente. Seus olhos carmins por alguma razão não mais a assustavam e ela desejava poder ver além da cor. Era algo novo, algo que ela nunca havia sentido. Não era uma louca e ardente paixão, era uma afeição diferente, algo puro e primitivo. Ela pôs a mão no peito e respirou o ar da maresia do Texas. Estava tudo diferente em sua vida, agora sem os Cullens. Tudo estava mudado, ela já não era a mesma, seus amigos já não eram os mesmos, seus costumes, seus gostos, suas palavras... Ela não sabe porque mudou tanto ou como isso aconteceu, ela sequer notou. Mas ela se dá conta de que não é mais a Bella de Forks, a Bella de Edward, a Bella do Chefe Swan. Ela é Isabella, dona de si mesma. Seu nome fala por si, ela é independente e forte, ela não tropeça, ela não fica muda diante de um vampiro e não cora feito uma garotinha de cinco anos.

Pelo menos não até Demetri...

Suspirou derrotada e caiu para trás. A parte boa é que o final de semana estava no fim e ele não poderia segui-la na universidade. Quem ela estava querendo enganar? Ele é um Volturi, Demetri tem tudo o que quer.

Preocupada que o calor a matasse ela ligou o ar condicionado e pôs um som. Não dos antigos sons indie, mas uma coisa mais elétrica e sensual. Tirou a roupa e começou a dançar insandecidamente chegando ao ponto de soltar os cabelos e dar gritinhos. Estava tão absorvida em sua diversão que caiu no chão quando viu Demetri com um sorrisinho divertido encostado na parede.

-Mas que infer-...

-Eu te deixo por dois dias e você incorpora Madonna? -ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os.

-Eu não sou loira. -ela arrumou os fios meio ofendida e ele riu.

-Gostei do show, devia fazer mais vezes. -ela fechou a cara e só então lembrou de que estava quase nua.

-Ops... -ela olhou pros pés e de repente seus braços pareciam muito finos para cobrir qualquer coisa. Fingiu não estar constrangida e ser uma situação normal, caminhou até o armário e tirou uma camiseta longa. -Deveria bater na janela antes, sabe. Já que não usa a porta. -ele fechou o espaço entre eles e soltou o seu cabelo, deixando-o na bagunça sexy de antes. Seus olhos escureceram e ele mordeu a boca de um jeito tão sexy que ela nunca havia imaginado existir.

-Isabella... -ele aproximou-se tanto que seus corpos se tocavam. -Espero que sobreviva. -ele a agarrou pela cintura e beijou sua boca o mais apaixonado que podia. Ela soltou o ar e o agarrou como se a vida dependesse disso. Ele tinha um cheiro de canela tão gostoso que ela queria afogar-se nele, queria tirar suas roupas e puxar seu cabelo enquanto o beijava. Ele afastou-se lentamente dela e Bella sentiu as pernas bambas. Juntou todo o ar que pôde, mas ainda não era suficiente e ela ficou ofegante por alguns segundos, então notou o rosto esquentar e Demetri inflar as narinas.

-Você devia ir. -ela murmurou ainda ofegando. -Minha mãe chega em cinco minutos. -deu um sorriso travesso e ele, após segundos de incompreensão, sorriu lentamente como se não acreditasse. Já estava abrindo a janela quando voltou e deu um beijo molhado nos lábios de Bella, então saiu pela janela. Ela suspirou. -Italianos beijam como o paraíso. -ela riu. -E eu sei que você ta ouvindo. -mordeu a boca e caiu na cama de braços abertos e com um sorriso idiota estampado na cara.

Bella estava caminhando pelos corredores da universidade à toa, sem destino ou razão, ment vazia exceto a imagem de Demetri com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego e seus olhos vermelhos tão estranhamente expressivos. Então ela simplesmente bateu a cara contra algo duro e depois de esfregar a cabeça, ela ouviu uma risada.

-Ainda não superou a péssima coordenação motora?

-Eu pensei que tinha. -ela respondeu após segundos olhando seu peito bem definido. Deu um sorriso pequeno e voltou a caminhar. Ele a segurou e a puxou para um canto. -O que houve?

-Nada, só... Nada. -ele tentou sorrir, mas parecia nervoso. Ela sabia que não era todo o seu "sex appeal", Demetri estava escondendo algo e não era a vontade de chupar seu sangue e prendê-la na cama. Ela apenas não perguntou desesperadamente porque isso era coisa da velha Bella. Então ela apenas ficou encarando-o até que ele decidisse contar. Em algum momento ela se pegou imaginando-o com olhos dourados, mas apenas... Não parecia se encaixar. -O que? Por que ta me olhando assim? -ele perguntou com um certo sotaque que ela abaixou a cabeça pra disfarçar o rubor por ser tão sexy.

-Só... Admirando. -ela provocou e ele riu, então segurou em seu cabelo perto da nuca e a inclinou. Seu coração acelerou e ele a beijou com um sorriso presunçoso. A boca dele tinha um gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro e a língua dele era simplesmente mágica, mil vezes melhor do que Edward, o Virgem. Ela suspirou quando o beijo quebrou e xingou sob a respiração. -De novo ou eu te corto em pedaços. -ele riu e voltou a beijá-la. Bella apertou-se contra ele e passou a mão em suas costas. -Infernos, você é bom nisso... -ela riu e ele sorriu convencido. -Não fica se achando.

Ele levantou as mãos em defesa. -Eu acabei de beijar Isabella Swan e você não quer que fique me achando? -ela deu um soco de leve no braço dele pra não machucar seu pulso.

-Eu tenho aula. Até... Logo, Demetri. -ela ajeitou os cabelos e saiu, deixando-o respirando rápido. Ele bateu a testa na parede.

-Você não precisa respirar, seu idiota. E ela é só uma garota. -ele olhou para Bella entrando na sala e no jeito como ela subiu a sala de propósito ao se sentar. -Hmm, talvez não mais. –permitiu-se respirar sem culpa.

Heyy, como sempre, gente linda, vampiros não brilham! Yay, me amem!  
Enfim, eu simplesmente adoooro Demetri e Bella, não consigo enxergar ela com o Purpurina Virgem. Enfim, reviews e me digam o que acharam, sugestões, reclamações, se foi muito precoce a pegação dos dois e tal... Sei lá, eu começo a escrever e eu enrolo demais, então pensei em encurtar os fatos. Me digam o que acharam, beijos!


End file.
